


Valentine's Day disaster

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/ fantastic foursome (Youtube rpf)
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M, Romance, comfort car wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and phil is in a panic after dan gets in a wreck





	Valentine's Day disaster

Today is Valentine's Day and dan is with zoey as they are picking out and buying their last valentine gifts. Dan smiled as he picked up a stuffed lion that had a heart wrapped around its neck. “Do you think phil would like this” he asked turning to zoey. Zoey smiles and nods energetically. “Of course dan phil’s favorite animal is a lion after all”.

After checking out they head to zoey’s car. “I'm going to sit in the back”!dan says. “That way I can hold the bags steady so the flowers you bought don't fall over”. “Thanks dan” zoey says smiling. 

Dan dials phils number. “Hey bear” phil says as he answers. “Hey phil so are you home yet”? “Not quite are you and zoey finished with your shopping”? “Yup and we even picked up some cookies too decorated with Valentine's Day icing lion”. “Sounds great dan”

Suddenly dan gasps as he feels someone hit the car from behind. “Dan”? “Dan what's wrong” phil asks. The car spins a bit and suddenly dan let's out a scream as another car hits them from the side on his door. He and zoey continue to scream as the car spins event more all the way into the emergency lane by the barrier. 

“Dan”?! “Dan speak to me” phil yells. “P-phil”? “Dan what's wrong”?! “Phil” he sobs. “We were hit” zoey yells. “Lion I'm so scared”! “Calm down please dan deep breaths”. “I'm calling 911” zoey yells. “My ear hurts lion”?dan sobs. “Did you hit it”? “The curtain airbag hit me lion” he sobs shaking. “Where are you dan”? “Where are you and zoey”? “We're almost to the apartment I guess I don't know my head hurts I'm dizzy and it feels like my head is spinning and I just want to sleep lion”. “Okay stay awake dan talk to me”!

Sirens wail as an ambulances arrive and a police officer. “Is that an ambulance” phil asks. “Y-yeah” dan says. “Okay stay calm bear it's alright dan”. The officer and the ambulance driver walk over to the car and zoey gives the details of the crash. An ambulance driver opens the back door to talk to dan. “Can you walk at all sir”? He tried to get up and dan shakes his head as he's too dizzy to move. 

The ambulance driver brings over a stretcher and helps dan onto it. “What's going on now dan” phil asks. “A ambulance driver helped me onto a stretcher” he says. “Is there anything you need from the car” the paramedic asks him. He nods. “My stuffed lion and the box of chocolates”. “Also what hospital are you taking us too”? The driver tells him. “Okay p-phil the ambulance driver is taking us to the local hospital to get checked out okay”? “I’ll be there as soon as I can bear”.

The ambulance ride is terrible and traumatic for dan. They have to give him an iv with some pain medication and zoey holds his hand. Zoey doesn't have as much damage as she wasn't on the side that got hit. “I-I want to talk to phil I need him” dan sobs. Zoey nods sadly she hates seeing one of her good friends so upset. “Wait till we get to the emergency room and get settled in and I'll dial the number I promise dan”.

They arrive at the hospital and dan and zoey are taken to a room with two beds. They go ahead and take some x rays of Dans head since he hit it on the airbag so hard that it left an impression of his ear on the airbag. Zoey takes Dans phone from her purse and dials phils number in and dan holds the stuffed lion tightly to his chest as the phone rings.

Dan gives a sigh of relief as he hears phils voice. “Hello dan”? “Oh Phil” he sobs. “Dan are you okay have you and zoey made to the hospital yet bear”? “It was so scary” he sobbed. “They had to give me an iv”. “When will you be here phil”? “I'm about 5 minutes away and i'm trying to get there as fast as I can and I'm trying to get there as if my tails on fire”. “I love you phil” he sniffled. “I love you too see you soon”.

Dan felt dizzy and shaky as the adrenaline was starting to wear off. A voice outside the room at the nurses desk made him want to sob in relief. “Is there a Daniel Howell and a Zoe sugg here”? “Yes they're in the room right behind you” dan hears a nurse say.

phil steps through the door and that's when dan loses it. “Philly” he sobs. “Hey” Zoey says. He says “hi” to zoey and then he turns to dan. “Are you okay dan” phil asks hugging him. “Yeah” he says. “I'm sore and shaken up but other then that I'm okay”. “I was so worried dan” phil says tears in his eyes. “When I heard you two screaming I didn't know what to think I panicked”. “Well the main thing is I'm okay now right”?

“Oh dan I never want to let you go” phil whispered holding him tightly in a hug. Dan snuggled into phils chest listening to his heartbeat in his ear. “I was so scared we were going to die” he whispers. “When I saw that barrier I just knew we were going to die”. Phil kissed the top of his head tenderly. “Oh love” he whispered. 

He looks down and spots the stuffed Valentine's lion in dans lap. “Dan who's this little guy” he asks. Dan smiles as he hands it to him. “This is the lion I picked out for you I was going to give him to you with some chocolate for Valentine's Day”. “Where's the chocolate zoey”? “In the patient belonging bag over there” zoey says. Phil picks up the bag and pulls out a box of chocolates.

“Thank you so much dan” phil says kissing him on the cheek. “I have your Valentine's Day gift with me too”. “Chris helped me pick it out and he agreed it was about time I gave you this”. “About time you gave me what phil”?

Phil bends down on one knee and dan gasps. “Daniel James Howell will you do me the honor of marrying me”? “Phillip Michael Lester I say yes” he says sobbing as phil puts the ring on his finger. Zoey cheers as the two of them kiss.

The doctor comes in later to tell them that dan will be fine. “He’ll just be sore for a few days and he's free to go home just watch him and if his symptoms change come back and we'll check him out again”.

After getting discharged they head out of the hospital trying to find a taxi. Zoey finds one that will take her home and dan and phil finally flag one down that will take them close to the apartment. Dan clings to phil the whole way home terrified to be in a car after what had happened earlier. “It's okay love” phil whispers in his ear. 

When they reach home phil helps dan upstairs. “C-can I stay with you tonight please” dan asks phil. “Of course” he says.

Phil puts the lion dan gave him on his dresser with his other stuffed animals and he pulls out some pjs for dan. “So you don't have to be in pain walking to your room to get some clothes” he says. “thanks Phil” he says. He leaves the room so dan can change. He puts on phil's gengar shirt which fits him just right and then he puts on his Star Wars pants and he ties them so they won't fall down. “You can come in now” he calls.

Phil comes in as dan sits down on his bed. “Tv” he asks. “Sure” he says. They turn on the movie channel as some Disney movie starts. Phil sits beside dan and they get under the duvet and snuggle together. “I can't believe we're engaged” dan whispers. “Is that a good thing” phil asks. “It's a great thing” dan says as he turns to kiss phil.


End file.
